


Alpha

by neosaiyanangel



Category: Naruto
Genre: A: combine my ships so I can enjoy them all together, L: Xeno - we're going to make this work somehow, L: weird bug sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22029826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/pseuds/neosaiyanangel
Summary: Of their little pack, somehow Shino had ended up the alpha. His dominance is unquestionable.
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino/Inuzuka Kiba
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66
Collections: New Year's Sins Flash Exchange





	Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elijah_was_a_prophet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elijah_was_a_prophet/gifts).



> Hoping I pulled this off. A bit out of my comfort zone, but that’s part of how you grow.

Enveloped.

That was what he was. All over, around,  _ inside _ of him, bugs crawled and skittered. They pushed against him, up inside of him, pressing hard into his ass and against his prostate. Kiba was fully and completely helpless.

It turned him on  _ so much _ . His cock was  _ beyond  _ hard. God, why couldn’t things always be like this?

Through the buzzing and clicking he heard a feminine gasp. Hinata must be hitting her limit at this point, the bugs pinching her nipples and clit in just the right ways to make her blush and whimper in pleasure. Filling her in waves just as they did with Kiba.

Kiba couldn’t see through the swarm that had covered his naked body. But he knew Shino was watching the two of them, feeling them through his swarm. Probably pumping his own cock while he felt Kiba and Hinata inside and out.

Kiba’s team was his pack. Hinata, himself, and Shino. There was an alpha—there was  _ always _ an alpha—and somehow it wasn’t Kiba. Not Hinata. No, it was the quiet, reserved Aburame. He’d easily established his dominance in their early days. Even years later, it was still there. And on missions like today, where Shino’s bugs were sated by the flesh of some random bandits and they had all the privacy in the world, they could reaffirm their places in the pack.

He grunted then, the bugs hitting  _ just _ right to get him to the edge. Kiba began drooling as he panted through the bugs in his mouth, trying to take in breaths as he skirted so,  _ so  _ close to finally—

The bugs suddenly parted from his erection. Before Kiba could fully protest, he was stopped by the feel of a hand gripping him along the shaft. A tongue licked at his glans as the hand pumped him. Slowly,  _ excruciatingly  _ slowly. Building him so close it  _ hurt _ .

“P—please,” he managed to whimper through the bugs. Kiba  _ needed _ it. He needed Shino to finish it. End the torment. Finally let him cum.

He felt Shino’s presence next to his head, leaning over him. Everything stopped as Shino’s voice whispered, “No.”

Then everything began clearing up. Even as the bugs pulled away and Shino’s presence retreated...god, stopping right there,  _ right there _ when Kiba was so close…!

The denial of his release was too much. He came, his head tilting back as his hips involuntarily humped the last bits of the bug swarm. A howl of pleasure escaped him as he tensed, then went limp as he began to come down from the high.

He laid on his back, gasping for air. Belatedly he realized Hinata was a few feet from him on her side, red-faced with a glazed look in her eyes.

And ahead of him, bugs encircling him, was Shino. He was already partially redressed, his belt being secured around his waist as he looked over at Kiba and Hinata.

He didn’t say anything. He didn’t  _ need _ to say anything. Shino was the alpha. Everything he gave and took was his right. Even pleasure.


End file.
